Stevie Baskara: New Girl
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Here's another fanfic by me for Zevie. Some rhyming action there. Summary: Stevie Baskara is the new girl in Brewster, she doesn't want to live there, and she doesn't want to make friends. But joining a band can't hurt right? Wrong, not only does she join Gravity 4 but also she makes friends, and maybe a crush too.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I shouldn't be starting a new story but I have had this idea stuck in my head all day and I have been itching too write it :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I look at the front gates of my new school, the big walls, large doors, and high stairs. Sort of intimidating, but I'm Stevie Baskara. Nothing can be intimidating to me. I sigh as I remember my old school, my friends, my amazing teachers, my not lame school. Brewster High School... What type of name is that? I'm used to Clausdale.

If you are wondering what I am talking about, I will tell you. I am talking about me just moving and going to a new school. I don't want to go, I want to go back to my old school, where my friends are, where my favorite teachers are, where I know everyone. But that's not going to happen, nope never. I moved a few cities away and have to go to a whole new school.

Why not just see your friends? You ask. Well it might be the fact that I don't have my liscense yet, 4 more months, and I can't have my mom drive me because she is pregnant, and not in the... mood... for driving. Why not have a brother drive me? Oh I don't know maybe because, 2 are away at college... in England. And the other two are 4 and 13. Is that an appropriate reason? Yes? Good.

Oh now you ask about my dad... he isn't here. No he didn't die or leave us. He's on a buisness trip in Ireland. I wish I could of gone. But NOOOO every buisness trip I go on, I end up breaking his presentation, or filling his co-workers briefcases with pudding. I know, tough crowd aint' it?

Okay, I am so sorry. I am WAY off subject. Anyways.

I stand there looking at the front of the school, my insides twisting into knotts that are never going to untangle. I take a deep breath and make my way inside to the front doors. I walk into the office and go to the front desk. "I need my schedule, textbooks, and ID" I say to the lady.

"Schedules right here," She points to a stack of them, "Organized alphabetticaly by last name, you cannot get your textbooks and ID right now, you must wait till after school." She says her eyes not leaving her computer screen. I roll mine and look at the semi-big stack. I go through them looking for 'Baskara' and finally find it, grabbing it I re-adjust the stack and make my way back to the hallway I entered in.

On my schedule is my locker number, combination, classes, and my name, gender, birthday, and age. Wow anyone can get a hold of this and track me down. I look at the numbers on the lockers waiting for my eyes to land on 445. I search walking down random school hallways, I'm lucky I got here early otherwise the bell would have rung and I would have been late to class.

Finally I reach the 440's and just go down the line until I find my locker. Right next to 446, where currently a cute guy is standing. Well better start off my year with a cute locker neighbor. I walk next to him and he looks at me then smirks.

"Are you another fangirl?" He asks. Wow conceited much?

"No, This is my locker." I say pointing to the one I'm opening.

"Oh... way to make me feel dumb." He mutters.

"You're the one who is overly vain..." I drag off.

"Whatever, I'm Robbins. Zander Robbins." He says doing a James Bonds ordeal.

"And I'm Stevie, Stevie I don't give a shit Baskara." Ok so I'm in a bad mood. Sue me.

"Wow someone isn't good at making friends." He mumbles.

"Oh I'm good at making friends, just not with idiots who need to stop being so self-absorbed." I roll my eyes, after a few turns my lock un-locks and I open my locker, shoving my backpack in. I leave my binder in my hands along with my schedule and a pencil. I shut my locker and start to walk away from ZooLander Blue-Jay or whatever his name was. I know I'm way off, it's Zander Robbins, I'm just you know, trying to act like a jerk.

"Wait, what class do you have next?" He questions. I ignore him. He seems to notice this so he takes my schedule out of my hands and compares it with his, in doing so, marks all the classes we have together with a star. "Ohh we have our first period together, follow me my new bestfriend." He exclaims pulling me by my hand. He hands me my schedule and I look at it. 7 classes the same out of the 8 we have. The only one we don't have together is Science.

"Wait wait wait. New bestfriend?" I question my eyes widening.

"Yeah." He smiles at me, "You will love my other friends." He smirks before pulling me into a room. We walk in annd sit at a table with three other people. One girl and two boys.

"You guys, this is Stevie I don't give a shit Baskara. Funny middle name huh?" He questions. I laugh he sits down, pulling me down with him, considering the fact we never let go of our hands. I fall onto the seat next to him and rip my hand out of his.

"I'm Kacey Simon. Are you Zander's new 'girlfriend' or a new girl that Zander dragged around?" A girl with brown hair, dark sking, designer clothes, and glasses asks

"New girl that James Bonds over here dragged around. How did you know?" I ask smiling.

"He did the same to me freshman year." She rolls her eyes.

"I'm Nelson." A boy with brownish-blonde hair says. I smile at him and he flips his hair.

"I'm Kevin." A dark skinned bow with a mini afro hairdo type thing says. I smile at him too before Zander interupts our meet and greet.

"She doesn't care who you are," He rolls his eyes.

"Actually I do-" I start before I'm cut off by Zander.

"So play any instruments?" He asks.

"Yeah actually, I play bass, ukulele, guitar, cello, violin, and I do a little piano at times. And I can sort of sing." I state smiling proudly.

"Ohh goody. We needed a bass player." Kacey smiles.

"Wait what?" I ask.

* * *

**I could of made it longer but I thought this was a nice place to leave off. **

**If you don't understand, Stevie is the knew girl who moved to Brewster, and is locker neighbors with Zander.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW TO ROCK HAS BEEN CANCELED ONLY THE FALL 'SEASON' LEFT!**

**You need to tweet or post on instagram things with hashtags like**

**#SaveHowtoRock**

**#WeWantHtRBack**

**and more. **

**Also Inkheart4112 has brought to my attention that December is Zevie month, update your stories, write stories, one-shots, and more :)**

**Also here are a few replies to my fabulous reviews :))))))**

**AriZevie4EVER- Aww thanks. It's like no one updates anymore! **

**jellybean96- Thanks for the review :) I think I rushed it for a start but, thanks.**

**InkHeart4112- Aww thanks darling, though they aren't spot on, I'm insecure about my writing. Awww thank you again, My names are not awesome ahah, they are so... boring. I try to crack people up but my friends say I'm not funny, glad to say some people think I am. Yeah I was just like 'hmm Zander should have some derp moments' haha. Oh thanks, yeah I decided she doesn't wear them enough in the show. Thank you for your very long review :)**

**ZVschantariksa- Okay let me just say, I catch on really slow. I was looking at your name for quite awhile before I finally got it ZV= Zevie and schantariksa= Schneider and Antariksa :) Okay I'm done with that so, I pulled off a great story? Oh thanks. Really I just thought about how I'm a new girl right now... and usually they come to me when I'm about to go to bed.**

**LunarMoonWater- It's how you imagined their first meeting? Wow you are like the first person to say that. Haha.**

**xEmilyHeartsx- Thanks doll! Glad you love it :)**

**Wrterchica22- Awhaha thanks. I tried to make it funny haha.**

**Zevie4EVA- Thanks, but it wasn't thought out, I just write. Haha. Amazingly Amazing? Oh wow that is very nice! They aren't OOC? Haha, you might see my pen-name (That's what I'm using, not my real name) Lulu Schneider (See what I did there?) with a best-selling book :) Here's a new update! Lovin' the quote and rhyme! I'll try not to :)**

**I got so many reviews! :O**

* * *

"We have a band." Zander shrugs before picking up a pencil.

"And you want me to be in it?" I ask.

"Yeah, you can be bass, guitar, and background voice." Kacey states.

"I play guitar, key-tar, keyboard, ukulele, and sing for the band." Zander rubs it in.

"I sing and... that's it." Kacey smiles.

"I play the drums." Kevin says as if he's so amazing.

"I play the keyboard. And Piano." Nelson states.

"Play something for me when school ends?" I ask.

"Or when we have our free period together..." Zander rolls his eyes.

"Well sorry I don't know your schedules by heart." I say sarcastically, "You know it's not like I just met you or anything..."

"No need for the sass." Zander says offended.

"What sass? I don't sense any..." I play dumb.

"Oh now you are calling me a liar?" Zander asks.

"Yeah I am," I state.

"OH IT'S ON! We can fight, we can fight right here, right now!" Zander exclaims, being shushed by the teacher as it was quiet talking time.

"Oh you want to tousle? Let's tousle." I say raising my fists in the air.

"Aww you guys are so cute, with your flirting and stuff" Kacey squeals.

"Cute?" I ask.

"Flirting?" Zander asks. Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey nod their heads.

"I believe that was FIGHTING." Zander and I say together. WE look at each other and laugh.

"I can just see you guys being best friends." Nelson comments.

* * *

A few classes later, one including a really weird teacher with a mustache, a month as a last name, and the fact that he trys to act 16, was very intresting. Right now I am sitting with Kacey at a lunch table that has bird poop flying down. Kacey is sitting on the bench next to me, leaving a wide space open next to me. Kevin and Nelson arrive next, sitting across from me, a few minutes later Zander sits down, right next to me, very close, even though the bench on the other side of me is open.

"Hi new best friend!" Zander exclaims throwing his arm around my shoulder. I give him an awkward look.

"No..." I shake my head while removing his arm and pushing him over a bit. I've never been so close to someone, bestfriends, boyfriends, though I've only had one, or family. And here is Zander... just sitting... right next to me... thighs touching. Like No.

"Sorry." Zander smiles.

"It's okay..." I drag off biting my lip. He nods his head and scoots back over to me.

"It's okay he does it to all of us." Kacey comments.

"Even us." Nelson and Kevin point at eachother.

"Though not as close..." Kacey drags off.

"Whatever." Zander ignores them.

* * *

After the rest of my classes, Music being my last, with Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, and Zander, we make our way down a hallway with barlley any lockers, until we reach a door. Zander stops in front of it and looks straight into my eyes.

"You are about to enter the coolest place in Brewster." Zander smiles. he turns around slowly, puts his hand on the doorknob and opens it up.

Inside I see a green couch, lots of random things, a coffee table, some stuffed animals, a few mirrors, some more random things, a few chairs and some instruments. Bass, Ukulele, Guitar, Drums, Keyboard, and a microphone. I stare in amazment before collapsing on the couch. Everyone joins me on the couch or chairs.

"So join our band?" Kevin asks eagerly.

"Depends can you guys play?" I ask, they all smirk and get up going to the instruments. Nelson stops at the keyboard, Kacey at the microphone, Kevin at the drums, and Zander at the guitar.

"Only You Can Be You from the top!" Kacey orders before they start to play. I nod my head to the beat, mouthing the chorus when it comes around again, easily picking up the song, beat, and pace. Pretty good.

"I'll join you guys." I smile Kacey squeals, and they all run up and hug me. Looks like I found some good friends.

"Okay. Zander can teach you tonight ALL of our songs." Kacey says.

"Might take more than tonight..." I drag off. Zander shrugs before answering.

"I don't have any dates this week, we can practice non-stop." Zander says to me. I nod my head and we sit down on the band room couch.

"Here's my adress, stop by at around six tonight, you can leave at 9 or 10." I state handing him a piece of paper.

"Or I can stay over." Zander winks.

"Ahead of yourself there." I pat his shoulder.

* * *

I open the door to my house, hoping my mom is home.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Mom's not home!" I hear a shout from the kitchen, my 13 year old brother.

"Okay, I joined a band, having the guitarist come over, he's going to teach me the bass notes." I say to him.

"What about Beau?" Max asks.

"I don't know... ride your skate board over there and pick him up." I roll my eyes.

"Or you can walk over..." Max says slowly.

"Noooooooooo." I whine, "I have to... do homework..." I lie.

"Homework? On the first day of school? Yeah not believing that." Max rolls his eyes before grabbing his helmet and skateboard which are next to him.

I smile to myself biting my lip before I run upstairs, grabbing my bass and starting to warm up. Zander may be a little weird, but I still want to impress him. Couldn't hurt, he's cute, appearantly my new best friend, and he knows how to play A LOT of insturments. I pluck the cords, my lip still beeing bit. I start to sing softly, knowing I have a good voice. Just you know... I don't like to sing very much. Let's just hope Zander wont make me.

* * *

**And done. Woot (/*.*)/ \(*.*\) . Review please my darlins :) Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**REMEMBER THAT HOW TO ROCK HAS BEEN CANCELED AND TO POST ON TWITTER AND OR INSTAGRAM SOME HASHTAGS!**

**And that December is Zevie month :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaack :)))))**

**And guess what! Daniel, from Max and the babes, accepted my friend request on facebook :O wut? lol.**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

Zander get's there at 6 o'clock sharp and knocks on the door. I roll off the couch and get up, walking to the door. When I reach it, I open it up and let him come in. He walks in looking around before plopping down on the couch, swinging his feet on the coffee table. Wow he makes himself right at home.

"Beau, Max!" I shout down the hallway, "Come meet Zander." After a few seconds, the two kids walk down the hallway.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Beau asks. I blush slightly before shaking my head.

"No he's the guitarist for the new band I'm in." I state.

"Why isn't he your boyfriend?" Max asks.

"Because, I just met him you idiot." I say in 'duh' voice.

"Whatever." Max says before walking over to Zander. "I'm Max." He smiles at Zander.

"I'm Zander." He smiles back.

"Do you like the ukulele?" Max asks pointing to the tinsturment beside Max.

"FINALLY SOMEOONE KNOWS IT'S NOT A SMALL GUITAR!" Zander cheers hugging Max, "We're gonna be bestfriends." Zander smiles.

"I like him." Max says to me. I roll my eyes, pick up Zander's uke, and take Zander by the hand, dragging him up the stairs to my room.

"Sorry about that." I apoligise.

"No problem." Zander smiles at me, He then takes a look around my room, "Nice room." He says before getting my bass from next to my dresser, "Le'ts get started." He smiles at me.

He hands me my bass and I put the strap over my head, adjusting the instrument so it's comfertable. Zander watches my every move, which is creepy. I stare at him before saying, "I need the sheet music." I say.

"Oh yeah." Zander smiles cheekily. He reaches into his pocket and takes out folded up pieces of paper. He then stands in front of me, holding the sheets in front of me. I look down at the papers and start to play. Zander nods his head a long to the beat.

"Wait, so I have to go from a B to that?" I ask pointing at the note.

"Yep." He says, "Why challenging?" He questions, smirking.

"Not at all." I state. I restart the song, which I guess is Move With the Crowd **(I'm just warning you, I know nothing about instruments)**. I go from a B to the note that I haven't learned yet and then stop.

"That was wrong." Zander comments.

"I realized that." I roll my eyes.

"Start again." Zander commands. I sigh heavily and start over, again missing the note, "Stop doing that!" Zander whines.

"I haven't learned that yet!" I exclaim.

"Well here." Zander sighs. He comes up from behind me, wraps his arms around my waist, putting them over my hands. I blush, even though I don't want to, and feel Zander's head land on my shoulder, his body pressed against mine. He starts to strum the bass with my hands before playing the song. "See you have to go like this." He shows me.

Too bad I couldn't pay attention, my mind was swarming with thoughts about how close he is, "Okay, I think I get it." I say trying to get Zander away. He doesn't step back though, he just keeps strumming.

"Are you sure?" Zander asks.

"P-Positive." I stutter. Shit stuttering is never good.

"I'm not..." He whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine. The hairs on my neck stand up and Zander smirks.

"Uhm I'm positive." I declare.

"Okay. But this time, you have to sing." Zander shrugs stepping back and standing in front of me, holding the music sheets. I nod my head and clear my voice.

"Wait." I say, "I don't like to sing."

"Well you have to." Zander shrugs.

"I do not." I defend.

"Uh do too."

"Do not." I glare.

"Do too."

"Do NOTl!" I shout.

"Do too." Zander sing-songs. I roll my eyes before crossing my arms.

"I'm not singing." I huff.

"Too bad," Zander states uncrossing my arms, sending goosebumps to start forming. I blush but keep my glare.

"I don't have to, if I don't want to." I say.

"Your so complicated." Zander whispers.

"I know." I smirk.

"Stop being so stupid." Zander says.

"Stop being such a jerk." I state.

"Your the jerk! I just want to hear you sing!" He defends.

"And I don't want to sing." I roll my eyes.

"Well that isn't acceptable." He says.

"Oh come on." I whine.

"Please?" He says. I sigh and nod my head. He smirks and holds up the music. I start to play, singing softly with the music. Oh god, why am I doing this?

_Dance  
Don't hold up the wall come on you know you here your song playing move on the floor lets go-o_

I immediatley stop, "Okay you heard me sing." I say.

"I'll get it out of you eventually." Zander smirks.

"No you wont." I state. Zander just shakes his head.

* * *

After an hour and a half of working on the songs, I learned two, Move With the Crowd, and Only You Can Be You. Zander and I were just talking in my room.

"No way, Flaming Hot Cheetos are the best." I say.

"No original are." Zander argues, "Whatever, favorite movie?"

"I like the Hunger Games." I shrug. Max nods his head as I ask him a question, "Favorite instrument?" He holds up his uke.

"My Ukulele." He smiles.

"I should of guessed." I laugh.

"What's your favorite-" He starts but is interupted by a door opening.

"Stevie hunny I'm home... Oh you must be Zander, Your in Stevie's band?" She questions looking at Zander.

"Yes m'am I am." Zander smiles politely.

"Oh well you can stay for dinner if you would like." My mom says.

"I would love-" Zander is cut off again, this time by me.

"What are we having?" I ask my stomach rumbling.

"Chicken spaghetti." My mom shrugs before turning back to Zander, "Is that okay?" She asks.

"Perfect." Zander smiles. My mom leaves and Zander looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He shakes his head.

* * *

**Just warning you, I wrote this at 7 am today.**

**How are the VMA's going? My mom wont let me watch them, or eat dinner, becuase I didn't ask her boyfriend if I could watch TV politley.**

**Yeah she's stupid I know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATING ALL ZEVIE/MULU ON GOING STORIES TODAY, SOME SHORT CHAPS, OTHERS NOT.**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

The next day Stevie walks through the doors of her school, her heart thuds in her chest. She sighs as she remembers what happened last night. Zander had stayed for dinner, which it was too late to have, but it was a common thing in the Baskara household to have dinner late, and Stevie's mom had shown Zander baby pictures, including ones of Stevie running around in a diaper, or naked. Yeah, great night.

Stevie walks through the double doors, walking over to her locker. She opens up her locker, piling her books in there. She feels someone brush past her and then stand next to her. She looks over to her side to see Zander standing there, standing a tad bit too close. Not that Stevie minds or anything.

"Hey, Steves." Zander says, he wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her on the cheek.

"Uh..." Stevie starts confusion all over her face, "What was that for?" Stevie asks.

"Okay, I need a favor from my newest best friend," Zander starts to explain, "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend to make Melissa in Science class jealous." Zander says.

"What's in it for me?" Stevie asks.

"You get to kiss me, hug me, and hold my hand. What else could you possibly want?" Zander asks cockily, Stevie gives him a cold, hard stare and he removes his arm frightened, "Okay, okay. Anything you want I will do. For a day." Zander adds.

"Hm... let me debate it." Stevie says, pretending to think.

"Oh come on!" Zander yells throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Fine, fine. I'll pretend to be your girlfriend." Stevie rolls her eyes.

"Good." Zander smiles. Stevie puts one more book in her locker before shutting it. She starts to walk away, Zander catches up with her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Students walking by give them curious looks but shake it off.

"So, can we explain to the band that we are fake dating?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah, I guess." Zander shrugs.

"Oh my god!" They hear a squeal, they turn around to see Kacey standing behind them a hand over her mouth.

"Yes?" Stevie asks.

"Are you two dating?" Kacey asks questioningly.

"No, fake dating, to make Zander's crush jealous. Stevie shrugs.

"Oh." Kacey frowns.

"Hey, let's get to first period." Zander says kissing Stevie on the cheek.

"Okay." Stevie smiles slightly. She looks around the hall to see Melissa staring at them curiously.

"I think it's working." Zander whispers in her ear.

"I think so too." Stevie says shaking her head.

* * *

By lunch time, Stevie and Zander had been confronted by around half of the school.

"Oh my god, you two are like so cute together." Melissa, Zander's crush squeals. Zander widens his eyes.

"Y-you think we are cute together?" Zander asks.

"Yes!" Melissa exclaims.

"Aww thanks, Lissa." Stevie says using a nickname. Stevie snuggles into Zander, muttering under her breath for only Zander to hear, "Act like we are dating, doofus."

"Yeah, thanks." Zander smiles at Melissa.

"No problem," Melissa smiles. "Have you two had your first kiss?" Melissa asks cocking her head to the side.

"Yes." Came out of Stevie's mouth as "No." Came out of Zander's.

"Well, which is it?" Melissa asks. Stevie said no as Zander said yes.

"So?" Melissa asks.

"Uhm... Not on the lips, but yes we have kissed each other, on the cheek." Stevie clarifies.

"Awww, me and my boyfriend just had our first kiss this morning." Melissa smiles dreamily.

"You have a boyfriend?" Zander asks.

"Yep, dating for... 3 months now." Melissa smiles.

"Oh, well we have to go." Zander says pulling Stevie up.

"We do?" Stevie asks.

"Yep. We. Do." Zander demands dragging Stevie behind him. Stevie waves goodbye to her new friend.

When they arrive at the bandroom, Zander flops on the couch, Stevie sitting beside him.

"Are you okay?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really like her. I've been trying to forget about this one girl, but I can't get her out of my head. She's beautiful, and I always get these little tingles whenever we touch." Zander sighs. Stevie can't help but wish is was her. So what, he's hot.

"It's okay, I'm sure she likes you back. Don't ignore your feelings." Stevie laughs.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop ignoring the feelings." Zander sighs.

"So, go ask the girl out or somethign." Stevie laughs.

"Okay..." Zander drags off. He looks at Stevie and she looks at him expectantly. He then quickly places his lips on Stevie's. Stevie widens her eyes in suprise before quickly kissing back. Wanting more. Zander sighs, leaning into the kiss before someone storms into the room. They jump away from each other to see Kacey standing there, mouth wide open.

"OH MY GOD!" Kacey squeals, "You two are so together!" Kacey says excitedly. Zander widens his eyes, grabs his backpack and runs out of the room.

"Kacey!" Stevie yells.

"Tell me everything that happened." Kacey demands.

* * *

**Sucky chapter, went by fast, but I want this story to end so I don't have it open duriing Zevie month :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, it has really been forever...hasn't it? I'm so sorry. You can kill me if you would like. **

* * *

Kacey and Stevie sit down and Stevie takes a deep breath, waiting for Kacey to stop moving, to explain everything that had happened just seconds earlier. "So, you know how earlier we were 'dating'?" Stevie puts quotations over dating and Kacey nods her head. "Well, it turns out Melissa didn't even get jealous, they thought we were a cute couple, plus she's had a boyfreind for the past 3 months." Stevie says.

"Wait, how does this explain you guys kissing?" Kacey asks.

"I'm getting to that." Stevie says with a roll of her eyes. "So then we went back to the band room and Zander was saying he was trying to forget a girl he had a crush on, and asked me for advice, I said he should just tell her, he then kissed me... I guess the girl was me." Stevie explains.

"Wow, and to think you guys only like, just met each other." Kacey laughs.

"I know, who would've thought that he would like me?"

"Well, all of Gravity 4, but whatever." Kacey shrugs.

"Seriously?" Stevie asks.

"Yes, seriously." Kacey confirms. "We thought you guys would start dating about a month after meeting each other."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, you guys would look so cute together."

"Oh god..." Stevie sighs.

"What?" Kacey asks.

"I don't think I can do this, this whole dating thing. I mean, Zander is a player, that's obvious, and he probably doesnt' even like me, it was a spur of the moment thing, but I actually sort of like him." Stevie explains.

"Oh, that..." Kacey drags off. "You know, he really does like you... he's told me." Kacey says while rubbing Stevie's arm in a comforting manner.

"I should just go die in a hole." Stevie continues with her depressing rant.

"No, you are going to stand tall and strong, you will act like it was nothing unless he asks you out, understand the words I'm speaking?" Kacey asks.

"Yes." Stevie nods her head, she will do this. She wont act weak, if he wants to date her, he'll ask her out. She wont chase after him. No. Not at all. Oh god, she can't do this.

"You need to do this." Kacey says as if reading her thoughts. "I know Zander, he wont ask you out unless you act like nothing happened." Kacey tries to explain.

"Really?" Stevie asks another qustion.

"Really, I've known him since pre-k, I think I would know." Kacey confirms.

"Okay." Stevie agrees to act like nothing happened.

* * *

The next day during lunch Zander sits down at the table next to Stevie.

"Hey, Steves." He greets, putting an arm around her. Stevie smiles at the boy, remembering to act like nothing happened.

"Hey, Z." Stevie says, before eating her food again, and scooting away slightly. She looks up at Kacey who gives her a thumbs up. Zander tries to kiss Stevie, but she backs away.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I figured... we were dating." Zander says confused.

"It was sort of a spur of the moment thing...sorry." Stevie says, biting her lip. She wanted to kiss him.

"Oh.." Zander says, scooting away. "That sucks, I really like you." Zander says, he then gets up leaving a glaring Stevie.

"I thought you said he would just continually ask me out?!" Stevie shouts.

"I thought he would, he usually does, you must be different!" Kacey defends herself.

"Ugh, I messed up..." Stevie sighs before making an effort to chase after Zander.

* * *

When Stevie finally finds Zander, he ignores her.

"Listen, I know you're like really depressed and probably super mad at me, but hear me out. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing. Kacey told me that if I acted like it didn't mean anything you would ask me out more. I wanted confromation that you didn't think of it as a spur of the moment thing, and I guess you don't. Just please forgive me, I really like you and I don't think that I can handle you ignoring me. I also understand if you just want to be friends, but I am in fact asking you out right now, just so you know." Stevie says, taking a deep breath. She just admitted her feelings. Oh, no. This isn't good. Why must she always do the stupides things?

"I forgive you, that was like a giant ranting speech and it was amazing. I like you as more than a friend, too. Do you maybe want to go out on Saturday... We can see how things work out?" Zander asks.

"Yeah, I would love that." Stevie smiles, grabbing Zanders hand. They walk to their next class hand in hand.

* * *

**Next chapter will be way longer :))))))**


	6. Author's Note

**Woo, it's been, what...2 weeks? (HtR fandom.) Several months? (HoA fandom.) Now, I know you're probably like: "Ooh, new chapter, yay!" Or whatever, but I need to tell you something.**

**I've lost the spark for writing these stories. I've had major writer's block, it feels like a chore to update. I know, weird right? But... CST's (California State Testing) is coming up (about 3-4 weeks) and I have a test in History, Math, Language Arts, and Science this year, unlike the usual Math and Language Arts only. I really have to start studying and actually doing my homework.**

**So, for now... all stories but the occasional One-Shot... are on hold... Only for about a week, then I'll update... then hold until mid-March.**

**I'm truly sorry.**

**- Kendall**


End file.
